


Yes please!

by Dean03



Series: Random MX drabbles [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Possessive Shownu, Showki, alpha shownu, omega kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean03/pseuds/Dean03
Summary: Shownu has a thing for Kihyun’s chest... especially when it’s swollen up and dripping milk.





	Yes please!

Hi everyone!

I’ve had this type of fic in my head for quite a while now & I’m really inspired to write a showki fic were Kihyun is an omega who’s lactating & Shownu as his possessive alpha who’s crazy for his omega.

But..

The thing is, I’m not sure on how to go about this fic & I wanted to try something different by getting all your ideas & creating the ultimate showki fic we all need!

I’ve been reading a lot of showki lately but non of them seem to be what I want them to be & I wanted to get others who feel the same or at least sort of the same as me in order to create this fic.

So please help me out by giving me all of your ideas and comments on how this fic should go about & don’t worry about what others think because I honestly want it to be a fic where the reader would enjoy it & bookmark it! Feel free to go crazy or even add other possible fics you would want to read, it doesn’t have to be this specific one because there’s so much more I can still write about.

Thank you for helping me out!!  
& Please comment your ideas if you’d want this type of fic to be published!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment it’ll help me out a lot!! Lots of love <3


End file.
